


Opie wets the bed, a lot

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [23]
Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wetting, hiding something, scared to say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 24: bed-wettingOpie has been wetting the bed and hasn’t been telling Andy
Series: Omovember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Opie wets the bed, a lot

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make this clear, yes I know omorashi is a kink, yes I know Opie is a kid, but I do NOT like omorashi in a sexual way like some people do, I like it because it’s cute and sometimes wholesome, I just wanted to say that

Opie woke up in the middle of the night while the moon was still up. He look over at his alarm clock and saw it was 2am. He closed his eyes and turned over, that’s when he felt the wetness.

He sat up a turned on the lamp right next to his bed. He lifted up his blanket. He saw a huge, dark wet spot on his pajama pants and sheets. 

He was very confused, he hadn’t wet the bed since he was little. Now he was 9, and had wet the bed again.

He didn’t want to tell his pa, he didn’t know how he’d react. He didn’t know if he’d be angry at him or not so he was just going to have to hide this.

He changed his pajama pants and tore the sheets off of his bed. He hid both of them under his bed and would deal with them later.

The tip-toed down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as a mouse, to a closet where all the sheets were kept. A grabbed a pair of sheets and went back to his room. He put the sheets on.

He was finally able to get back in bed. But when he laid his head down on his pillow, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He tossed and turned but he couldn’t get to sleep until it was almost time to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Opie. Opie wake up, your gonna be late for school.” Andy said, shaking Opie awake.

Opie forced his eyes open and sat up in bed. “Morning pa.”

Andy ran his finger through Opie’s hair. “Morning Ope. Now get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast.”

Andy left Opie’s room, leaving Opie to get dressed. 

Opie was extremely tired, but he tried not to let it show.

“Good Morning Opie.” Aunt Bee said as he walked into the kitchen. Andy was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

“Good morning Aunt Bee.” He mumbled.

“Did you sleep ok last night?”

“Yeah, yeah I slept fine.”

“Are you sure, you sound like your half asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Well I made your favorite for breakfast, scrambled eggs.” 

“Thank you Aunt Bee.”

But Opie was to tired and worried to eat.

Opie was a nervous wreck for the rest of the day. He was very worried that Aunt Bee had found the sheets under his bed.

But when Opie came home and found the sheets under his bed, a wave of relief hit him. He was going to worry about them later, and have a nap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Opie was in bed, ready to go to sleep, when Andy walked in his room.

“Hi Ope.”

“Hey pa.”

Andy sat on the edge of Opie’s bed. “Did you say your prayers?” Opie nodded. “Have you been feeling alright today?”

Opie’s heart sank to his stomach, thinking Andy had found out about his bed-wetting. “Yeah, I’ve been feeling fine.”

“You sure, you were acting very tired this morning and you barely ate any of your breakfast. Aunt Bee has also told me you’ve been asleep all day.”

“I’ve just been tired, but I’m alright.”

“Alright Opie. But if there is anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me or Aunt Bee, right?”

“I know pa.”

“Alright.” Andy stood up from Opie’s bed and kissed Opie on his head. “Good night Opie.”

“Good night pa.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same thing happened the following night. Opie woke up wet, the changed his pajama pants, got some new sheets, and hid them all under his bed.

Opie was still very confused on why he was wetting the bed. But he tried not to think about much and just go to sleep. This nigh he was able to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, it was Saturday and Opie was home. Andy was at the jail and Aunt Bee was baking a pie in the kitchen. This was Opie’s chance to clean up his sheets.

Opie put all the sheets in the washing machine, trying to be as quick as possible, before Aunt Bee noticed him.

When the sheets were done, he gathered them all up and put them in the closet. But while he was doing that, Aunt Bee walked in on him.

“Opie, what are you doing?”

Opie’s heart dropped when he heard Aunt Bee’s voice. 

“Uh, I saw you were busy so I decided to help you with putting away the laundry.”

“Why thank you Opie, that’s very nice of you. There’s a second basket of laundry in my room. You mind folding those and putting them away.”

Opie nodded then Aunt Bee walked off. Opie was started to regret that lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~

This was going on for a while. Opie was starting to get worried. He was starting to think there was actually something wrong with him. But he still didn’t tell anyone.

Andy was also starting to get worried about Opie. He wasn’t acting like himself.

Andy was at the jail with Barney finishing up some work.

“I’ve kind of been worried about Opie. He hasn’t been acting like himself these past 2 weeks.”

“Well what’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know. But he has been tired, he won’t go outside and play, he’s been quiet, he hasn’t been eating much, he wouldn’t even have a piece of pie. And you’ve noticed how he hasn’t come by the jail lately.”

“Maybe something’s going on and he doesn’t want to tell you.”

“That’s what I worried about. I’m hopping that if there is something going on, he’d tell me.”

“Maybe since your his dad he may be afraid you’ll get mad at him. How about I try to talk to him?”

“You could try.”

At that moment, Opie walked into the jail.

“Hey pa.”

“Hi Opie.”

“Hi Barney.”

“Hey Ope.”

“Aunt Bee told me to come over here and give you this leftover piece of pie.” Opie sat the plate on the table.

“Thank you Opie.”

“Well, I’m gonna go now. See you later pa.” Opie turned to leave.

“Wait Opie.” Opie turned back around. “How about you hang out with us for a while. You haven’t been here in a while.”

“Uh, ok.” Opie pulled up a chair and sat down.

Barney looked over at Andy. 

“I’ll be right back.” Andy said getting up from his chair and going to the back room.

Barney went over to Opie and sat down next to him. “Hey Ope.”

“Hey Barney.”

“How has school been going?”

“Good.”

“Good good. Has everything been alright?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well you’re father has told me you haven’t been acting like yourself lately. Are you ok.”

“Yeah, just been tired, that’s all.”

“Have you been sleeping well?”

“Yeah. I’m fine, really.”

“Ok. But you can tell me anything, you know.”

“I know Barney.”

Opie knew that if he told Barney about his bed-wetting he would tell Andy, and Opie didn’t want him to know at all. And now his pa was on to him, he knew something was up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This went on for another week. Opie has been hiding it for to long. He needed to get it off his chest but he didn’t know who to tell. 

Gomer. He’ll tell Gomer. He trusted Gomer and knew he wouldn’t tell Andy if he didn’t want him to. At least, he was hoping Gomer wouldn’t tell him.

So that Saturday he got on his bike and rode off to the filling station.

“Hey Gomer.” Opie greeted as he walked in.

“Well hi Ope. What can I do for you?”

“I was just going to get a soda.”

“Alright.”

Opie grabbed a soda from the freezer and gave the money.

“So how have you been?” Gomer asked.

“Fine.”

“I saw your pa yesterday.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. He told me that he thought you’ve been acting strange lately.”

Opie stood there not saying anything.

“Are you alright Opie.”

Opie sighed. “Gomer, the real reason I came over here today is to get something off my chest.”

“I’m all ears Ope.”

“If I tell you this, do you promise not to tell my pa?”

“Depends on what it is Opie.”

“Well, for the past 3 weeks I-I’ve been, w-wetting the bed.”

Gomer frowned, and there was a long, awkward pause between the 2.

“I haven’t told pa or Aunt Bee. You’re the only person I have told.”

“That’s alright Opie. It’s normal to wet the bed sometimes.”

“But I’ve wet the bed for 3 weeks straight. What if there something wrong with me.”

“I think you’re ok Ope. You know when I was your age, maybe a bit older, I was wetting the bed too.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, the first night it happened I didn’t tell my ma or pa either. But after a while they found out and took me to a doctor, and there was nothing wrong with me.”

“I really don’t want my pa to know. I’m afraid he’ll be mad.”

“I don’t think he’ll be mad. I know your pa Opie.”

“Do you think I should tell him?”

“It’s up to you Opie. If you want me to tell him for you I will.”

“You can do it, I can’t tell him.”

“Alright Opie.”

“I gonna get going now. See you later Gomer.”

“Bye Opie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, Andy and Barney were both in the jail finishing up some work when the phone rang, Andy picked it up.

“Hello.”

“Hello Andy, it’s Gomer.”

“Hi Gomer, what have you been up to.”

“Well Andy, it’s about Opie.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yeah he’s fine, but he came into the filling station to talk to me, he said he needed to get something off his chest.”

“What did he tell you?”

“He told me that he’s been wetting the bed for 3 weeks and was scared to tell you because he thought you’d be mad.”

“Oh, is that why he’s been acting weird?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later Gomer.”

“Bye Andy.”

Andy put the phone down.

“What was that about?” Barney asked.

“Opie’s been wetting the bed.”

“What?”

“Gomer called and said Opie came over to the filling station to tell him. He said that Opie hasn’t told me because he’s afraid I’ll be mad.”

“Well, are you mad?”

“No, I’m just a little upset that he told Gomer and not me. I thought he could trust me.”

“Well he was probably just really embarrassed. Don’t you remember wetting the bed when you were younger and was embarrassed to tell your parents?”

“Yeah. But Opie hasn’t wet the bed since for a long time, what if something’s wrong with him?”

“I think he fine. His brain probably is not tell his bladder to wake up, that’s all. It happens all the time with children.”

“I know.”

“It’ll stop after a while. It happened to me when I was his age.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day, Opie was a nervous wreck. He knew Gomer had told Andy about his bed-wetting and now he was dreading him coming home.

When he did come home, he went straight to Opie’s room.

“Hi Ope.”

“H-hey pa.”

Andy sat on the edge of his bed. “I had an interesting conversation with Gomer today.”

“Y-you did?”

“Yeah, he told me that you’ve been wetting the bed and not telling me.”

“It’s true pa.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not mad. Wetting the bed is a perfectly normal thing for kids your age.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, pa.”

“It’s alright Opie. But if it happens again, don’t ever be afraid to tell me or Aunt Bee, no matter how late it is. I assure you that neither one of us will be mad.”

“Alright pa.”

“What have you done with your sheets?”

“I washed them, all by myself.”

Andy smiled. “That’s good Ope.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, Opie finally started to wake up to clean sheets and he never wet the bed again.


End file.
